The Other Guardian
by PrismUnicornRainbows
Summary: For over 200 years, she watched over mankind; Listened to their prayers. Fought for freedom. Until now. Now, Angelique must heed the call of the Guardians to defeat Pitch Black. All whilst trying to remember what was once a past, to secure a future...
1. Chapter 1: The Watcher

It was dark, with only a few dainty pale dots know as stars, to contrast on the black canvas known as the night sky. Clouds were scattered about, but she didn't take notice. All she was to do was watch over them. The mortals.

She hated that word. Was too formal, she always believed. A gentle breeze played with her waist long, black hair, slightly obscuring the world from her emerald and sapphire eyes. Those eyes she saw through so much, yet didn't really take in. It wasn't like the young woman hadn't seen it before. The dark clothing she donned-long coat, shoulder-less shirt, protected by a corset under her chest, trousers tucked into knee high boots- seemed to be lightly affected by the slight disturbance in the change of the air. Seeming to float like in water...

_Water... So cold..._

She shook her head .The girl cared not. She slowly lifted a small hand covered in a fingerless glove, after revealing itself from a long sleeve, reached for the the only thing she possessed that was of any importance to her-a black choker. In the center, a middle-sized jewel hung from a thin chain. It was clear, but only for a short time. As the clouds faded into nothing, the jewel caught a small twinkle as the girl stared. Her curiosity was piqued. She turned towards the source of the twinkle, and stared on. A kind lighted aura seemed to color the canvas she called the sky in a spectrum of different lights. They came from the direction of the north. Which meant that-

_Oh. So it's time to visit...How long has it been? Nearly...50 years?_

The girl spread her pitch-black wings from her perch on a roof of a seemingly lovely home. She was just listening to the prayers of the children. After a few flutters to shake off the lightly dusted snow, she flew into the night.

_I wonder if I would be welcomed...Might as well go, as they did make me move from a comfortable seat _


	2. Chapter 2:The journey

The black of the night was fading fast as a floating figure glided through the clouds. A speck of black on a surface of light blues and pastel pinks.

_Still_, she thought, _it wouldn't be long until the tall towers of North's castle will be in sight_. It might as well be, the build was huge the last time she saw it, and she felt that very little would have changed since. She had only took flight a few hours ago from lying on a roof in an American suburban home, but it rarely took more than a half hour or so to reach a destination. But what was taking her longer than usual was the fact that she had to be called in the first place...

_Why would such a meeting be called to action now? I wonder what could cause such a stir in the first place?...Maybe it's...?_ She once again banished the thoughts fighting to take first place in her mind. Thoughts of..._him_.

_ No. It wouldn't be possible. It's been practically the Dark Ages since _he's_ bothered any of us! But...Damn my curiosity! I just have to know! Might as well keep on flying. Unless I'm greatly mistaken, that's North's home in sight._

She was not wrong, for in the distance, a building under a large sheet of ice stood before her, tall and proud. Much like it's master. She flapped her wings faster to gain more speed. She didn't mind it, but she preferred to be out of the cold and into the warmth. She remembered that there was a window almost always open, so she gracefully turned to said roof. She dropped in the room through the window, and made her wings fold nicely into her coat again.

She drank in the scene before her: a bright colored humming-bird of a fairy was flying about in zig-zag motion, seeming to give out orders to smaller versions of herself. Tooth. A greyish furred rabbit, was fiddling with boomerangs whilst arguing with another figure in the room. Must be Bunnymund. A short, portly man of gold was twinkling sandy images to as he tried to "speak". The Sand Man. She raised a petite hand in a small wave. The Sand Man, or "Sandy", as he was known among friends, waved excitedly back. someone in front of him noticed. The one arguing with Bunnymund.

A tall, broad-shoulder man with a silvery beard, donned in red and black over-alls turned to her, his ice blue eyes widening and his smile beaming.

"Ah! Angelique! Very good seeing you again, da? Very good you visiting again!"

"It's good to see you again, North. But what was so important that you had to summon us? I had some prayers to listen to."


	3. Chapter 3: The Chosen

"I know, I know, good Angelique! But I sense something in my belly. Something dangerous about to happen, _da_!" North explained, his blue eyes bright and twinkling. It was only a short moment till Angelique had her reaction.

"Seriously? _Seriously_?! You called us here _three days_ before Bunnymund's Easter hunt, _purely _because of a _gut feeling_?! What if this gut feeling just turns out to be your stomach just craving more mince pies, or some-"

"My globe was clouded in darkness for a second. Some children's light's went out after that. I think it's Pitch." North interrupted her.

That statement gained the attention of the other Guardians from what they were doing previously: Bunnymund stopped sulking in his corner; Tooth and her fairies slowly turned around in the air; Sandy's tinkling sounds dulled and made a surprised sandy image above his head.

"It couldn't be...I mean he...why would Pitch... Is he back?" Angelique anxiously questioned. It was many a decade ago since she even _heard_ of Pitch's whereabouts, yet Angelique always did have a feeling of being watched. Whether it was when she flew in the night sky listening to prayers, or when she tried to get some peace and quiet. Always a feeling that she was not alone...

"I am almost certain, Angie." North turned to the rest of the Guardians, "I wouldn't call on you all if I didn't think it was serious."

Time seemed to still for everyone to take this in. Pitch Black was a dark creature, who fed on the fears of children. His sole purpose of _existing_ was to create chaos and fear for the Guardians. Not mischief, just chaotic nightmares. Mischief was always someone else's _forte_...

_Wait...Mischief!_

"Why hasn't Jack been called?" Angie broke the silence, gaining everyone's attention to her. But she didn't shy away from all the stares of questionable shock, and, in Bunnymund's case, anger.

"Why should we call that little punk?! All he has done is caused me trouble!" Bunnymund argued, though Angie did think was understandable. Jack Frost did seem to cause the most trouble to the Easter Bunny's work, and often call him a kangaroo. Partly because of his Australian accent. She and Jack never did meet face-to-face, though she had seen him. Jack was always too busy heeding to his rebellious nature to notice her in the distance.

Whilst Angie thought of the times that she had seen Jack play in the air causing random snow days, even in spring, Bunnymund and North completed a not entirely official tradition- the art of arguing with what someone said or did. Sandy started to make loud tinkling sounds, and tried to get the two to stop bickering. When wondering what Sandy was trying to say-or.._show_, even-Angie suddenly felt a sense of a calming, yet extremely powerful light on her. Angie slowly turned towards to where she felt it, and, through the window she flew through, was the Moon.

"Everyone, listen...It's the Man in the Moon..." Angie softly spoke. Though it was said quietly, all the Guardians heard it. Sandy gave a small smile of gratitude to Angie. She was one of the few people who actually tried to listen to Sandy.

"Ah, Man in Moon! It's been a long time, friend! What is big news?" North beamed at the Moon. Everyone was eager to hear what the Man in the Moon had to say. After all, it was because of him that they became who they are today. And for that, they were grateful. The Moon's pearly light shone on the five, and in the middle, there was a dark shadow. A dark shadow in the silhouette of-

"Pitch..." Angie whispered, looking up at the rest.

"It _is_ Pitch." Bunnymund confirmed to himself, after which, North smugly patted his belly.

"What do we do, friend?" North pleaded to the Moon. In answer, the light moved to the very center of the floor. Upon contact, a circle pattern on the floor parted itself, and from the ground, a blue crystal came forth. Meaning something important was about to happen.

It meant that someone was to be chosen as a new Guardian.

"Guys, do you know what this means?" Tooth asked.

"Manny's chosen a new Guardian!"

"Who do you think it is?" Tooth excitedly asked. She saw a golden image of a four-leaf clover atop of Sandy's small head,"Maybe it's the Leprechaun?!"

Bunnymund was muttering to himself "Please not the Groundhog, please not the Groundhog..."

The crystal had finally taken in the full form of...Jack Frost.

Wait. _What?!_

"I take it back! The Groundhog's fine!" Bunny stated in that Australian accent of his the first thing that popped into his head when he first laid eyes on the statue.

Angie glanced at Manny's new Guardian statue and to North. He had a puzzling, and yet wondrous look on his face. She got the impression that he was just as surprised as everyone else was, but took the news better than Bunnymund.

Angie could feel...somehow...the same way that North felt. Strange. She and Jack had never even exchanged a glance, but Angie still watched his antics with his surprise snow days, freezing bullies picking on kids, or something like that. Someone had to. But really, Angie could tell that the rebel just wanted to have fun.

_It's in his nature_

"Maybe this isn't a completely bad thing, Bunny. You never know, he could be alright." Angie finally spoke up, trying to calm down the Australian furball from his tirade of "That little punk always messes with my eggs! He is an irresponsible, reckless-"

"Guardian."

Everyone turned to North, smiling at the frozen Jack Frost. As much as it was a strange taste on her tongue, Angie could not argue.

Jack Frost was one of them. One of The Guardians.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oh my goodness! Hello! I'm so sorry that I haven't posted anything in a while! I have been super busy (surprising to hear, I know, but I have a life outside of the internet! (O0O) )

But I'm glad to have gotten back! R&amp;R please! I really appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4: The Ignored

Jack Frost was just floating about a suburban American cul-de-sac when he thought he saw it. Something in the shadow. It wasn't the first time it happened. Ever since Jack got pulled out of...wherever he was before he felt the Moon, he...Well, he felt like he was always being watched. It couldn't be the Man in the Moon, for it always gave of a light of calmness. Like the feeling of a kind parent making sure their child is doing the right thing, with patient guidance. No. This sense felt different. Not actually _evil_ or anything, just... a different, yet hopeful kind of feeling...maybe like the feeling that he always felt. The longing to belong somewhere, or to at least know why _He_ put Jack here, or how he got to this point in the first place. Whatever the reason, if Jack just knew, maybe it could give him some sort of closure.

Though once, he felt as if this feeling was _very_ close. As in, this feeling was personified and standing _right in front_ of him. And Jack could almost _see_ it.

* * *

This moment was actually in the early afternoon of today. Jack was bored, but felt as if the kids here deserved an _unexpected_ snow day. You know, just a_ little fun_. Really, all was going well, the kids were throwing snowballs like grenades, hiding behind snowy trenches. Yes, it was fun, wasn't it?

Well, one of those squirts was just skating about, when one of them skidded of on his sleigh. So Jack, out of nature-which was mischievous-decided to let the kid skid for a little bit longer. Guess how that turned out;

The kid skidded around a over the place. Then he _somehow_ ended up on the road with all the cars going about-it just _had_ to be rush-hour, didn't it-so then Jack had to save the kid's butt before he hurt himself, adding extra ice paths in different directions, finally crashing into some statue in the middle of town. The kid's friends and all crowded around him, looking at a tooth that had fallen out, but did Jack get any thanks? Oh no.

But when he was sulking about not being appreciated again, he got a sudden feeling of...well, how could he put it? It was like being suddenly calm after all the excitement of an adventure, but at the same time, the excitement of a new adventure about to begin...That_ hopeful_ kind of feeling..

The kid-named Jamie, Jack realized-bumped into a young woman, dressed in a navy coat, and all-round comfortable winter clothing. But though the coat was thick, it didn't hide the curvy figure underneath. The girl didn't have a hat on, showing brilliantly dark hair that shined with snowflakes. Her hair actually _glimmered, _like someone had sewn the snowflakes into diamonds to her hair. She bravely didn't wear gloves either, as Jack could see a delicate, pale hand reach out to help Jamie up. That hopeful feeling seem to emanate from her. At least, that's what Jack felt.

"Are you alright, Jamie?" Her voice was serene with an indistinguishable foreign accent, and her chuckle was like a wind chime tinkling in a light breeze "I'm terribly sorry-sometimes I get quite distracted by my thoughts, and don't know where I'm going." The girl gave a honey sweet smile, showing brilliantly white teeth, lightening up periwinkle blue eyes. As he looked, Jamie had a small blush dust his cheeks, both from the cold, and her smile.

"Thanks. How do you know my name?" Jamie wondered out loud as he was helped up.

"Oh, I just heard your friends calling you that." The girl waved her small hand casually, "Oh! How rude of me! I haven't even introduced myself! My name is Angelique." her eyes caught the small white object in Jamie's hand, "My, I see that you have a tooth in your hand! I think you know what that means-" Her voice was like a spell, hypnotizing the children. Even Jack was slowing down to listen to her.

"The Tooth Fairy!" Jamie and his friends chorused.

"Yes. However, maybe you should thank someone else, don't you think?" The girl leaned forward. Jack noticed that she looked about his age-his physical age mind you-but acted as though she was wiser for her age than most. But it was her question that confused both him and the kids.

"What do you mean, Ange...umm, Angelick? No sorry-" One of Jamie's friend asked, Jack noted it was the one with the glasses.

"Please, just call me Angie. Most do. What I'm asking is, why do you think you get random snow days like this? Like this one, which is _three days_ before Easter? Hmmm?" Angie answered with a question, and Jack swore that she stole a quick glance in his direction. But he _also_ noticed that though the girl was older than the group of kids, she talked to them as though with respect. Something that not many adults, young or elderly, did. And the way she asked them was with a tone that was genuinely curious to hear their answers.

"Ummm...w-we don't know... F-freak weather? Global warming, p-possibly? S-S-Sorry..." The child with the glasses stuttered.

"There's no need to apologize. This is not a pop quiz, I just like to hear different opinions. That's what I'm interested in...Free opinions." The girl reassured, giving the boy a light blush on his cheeks. But suddenly, she started to walk away, surprising both the kids and Jack in the process.

"Wait! Angie, where are you going? Why do think that we get snow days?" Jamie called back from his trance.

As the brunette turned swiftly around, Jack noticed the way her straight hair would fan out and catch the light of the Spring sun.

"Because _someone_ has to make snow days, right?"

* * *

Oh my goodness! Hello! I'm so sorry that I haven't posted anything in a while! I have been super busy (surprising to hear, I know, but I have a life outside of the internet! (O0O) )

But I'm glad to have gotten back! R&amp;R please! I really appreciate it!


	5. Chapter 5: The Chased

_"Because_ someone _has to make snow days, right?"_

That single sentence was the one thing that Jack kept on replaying in his mind, as he floated about a suburban American cul-de-sac late in the night. As he walked along the rooftops and telephone wires, Jack passed by a window with a familiar kid bouncing about-Jamie's house, he recalled. The only reason he remembered that fact was because of-

_"Because_ someone _has to make snow days, right?"_

_Her_. That girl with the periwinkle eyes.

He took a peek inside. The room Jamie was running around with his sister, dog, and mother was so bright, with a drawing on the wall of a child-presumably Jamie from the events of today-on a sleigh. It seemed so...warm. Like that was what was more important than anything ever was. To Jack, it was a calming scene, until he grimaced when the unintentional frost started to cloud the window Jack was looking from.

He moved onto the roof before it covered the whole window. As he walked along the telephone wires, Jack suddenly felt like he was in the prescence of something, or someone important. Oh. _Him_. He begrudgingly turned towards the Moon. Jack always question why he was put here. What was the point? What was he doing _wrong_?

Jack noticed something in the far distance. It was golden and sandy, ever-changing shapes to suit the children's dreams. Jack lifted a hand to one of the seamless waves weaving through the night, turning into a dolphin. Other streams of sands turned into other fantastical things; One was a girl playing football, one turned into a dinosaur far in the distance, and-

Something in the shadow.

Something moved, catching Jack's icy blue eyes. He scanned the area, searching for that movement...when his eyes caught her figure. The girl from earlier. Angelique. But she was running? Why?

Whatever it was, it was making her afraid, running, stumbling over the icy paths. The thing in the shadows moved again. Closer to her. For some reason...Jack had the urge to help the young woman. Jack flew off his perch, following Angie. Even though she was running on ice, Jack could definitely tell that she could run fast-

"What do you want with me?!" Angie cried out to nothing Jack could see. A low, menacing growl answered. She backed off, fear in her blue eyes. Her back hit a wall. Angie looked in all directions for help. The immortal teenager saw a dark tendril slither towards Angelique, almost grabbing her ankle.

_Not on my watch, pal!_ And with a swing of his staff, Jack threw a ball of ice to scare the formless creature, hoping to protect Angelique. He turned to check if she was okay, even if Angie couldn't see him-when she wasn't there.

"Angie! You okay there?!" Jack didn't know why he wanted to help here. Maybe it was because she almost looked at him, or didn't think that he was 'just a saying'...But as if she could hear him, Jack heard a scream pierce the night. It came from an alley. Jack used his legs to take to the sky, landing in the dim lamp light.

Angie wasn't there.

"Long time no see, Frosty." Jack knew that voice from anywhere. Bunnymund. The Easter Bunny stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh look, it's the Easter Kangaroo. Did you see a girl come in here?"

Bunny smirked, "Oh? Got a little crush, have we? Anyway that's not the point. We need to talk to you."

And the next thing Jack knew, was darkness.

* * *

Did you think that I had forgotten this? Nah! I've just been busy with other stuff. R&amp;R please! I really appreciate it!


End file.
